Venganza
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: El asesino en serie es como una bestia salvaje que disfruta el asesinar y aun mas el saber que sus perseguidores lo siguen y no pueden atraparlo
1. Venganza parte 1

Lizerg-chan: A pedido de muchos (En especial del lindo de Kuramita) nos vimos obligadas a hacer la secuela de "Mi Rosa del Makai" espero que lo disfruten 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

VENGANZA 

Capitulo 1: Venganza parte 1

Kurama estaba en su cama dando vueltas, estaba dormido, pero era obvio que tenía un mal sueño se veía a si mismo, encadenado a una cama y con alguien arriba suyo.

-La rosa se ha marchitado –dijo aquel ser después de salir de interior su interior -¿No es una pena? –le pregunto en tono burlón  
-Creo que has dejado de ser la rosa del Makai –escucho de labios de un segundo 

Kurama se despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente y sudando frió, hacia un par de semanas que tenía ese sueño, ésos dos extraños a los que no nunca podía verles la cara, siempre era lo mismo, y el pelirrojo ya comenzaba a preguntarse del por que de aquel sueño.  
-¿Kurama? –esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo miro en dirección de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con Hiei, quien estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con una pierna recogida, su brazo en la rodilla de esta y la otra colgando -¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunto levantándose para sentarse en la cama del pelirrojo y tocarle el cabello en una caricia –Estas sudando.  
-Estoy bien Hiei, solo tuve una pesadilla es todo –le dijo cerrando los ojos pesadamente.  
Hiei, no le creyó, pero decidió no cuestionarlo, en su lugar atrajo a Kurama, para que descansara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, en un abrazo protector, desde que despertó en el templo de Genkai, sin saber como había llegado ahí, Hiei se comportaba mas… Tierno y cariñoso con el, incluso en publico, aquel cambio tan radical en el Koorime, tenia muy confundido al pelirrojo pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba.  
-Duerme, yo velare tus sueños –le dijo Hiei para después darle un rápido beso en los labios.  
-Hiei… -lo llamo en un susurro y con los ojos cerrados.  
-¿Hn?  
-¿Por qué últimamente te has comportado tan cariñoso y amable con migo?  
-¿Te molesta?  
Kurama se separo de el para mirarlo a los ojos, la habitación estaba oscura (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Es obvio por que es de noche), los rayos de luna se adentraba por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de Hiei, haciéndolo lucir aun mas hermoso de lo que era.  
Pronto Kurama se durmió arrullado por la respiración y el palpitar de corazón de Hiei.  
Hiei suspiro al poco rato de que Kurama se dormirá, esos detestables recuerdos aun no dejaban por completo la mente de su amado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Hiei regreso al Makai después de mucho tiempo, en realidad el Jagashin no hubiera regresado tan pronto, pues aun le preocupaba Kurama, sus recuerdas aun no estaban del todo sellados por completo, pero era necesaria su visita al Makai si quería encontrar a esos mal nacidos, hijos… Ejem, creo que ya me Salí del punto, bueno como decía, Hiei se dirigió al castillo de Mukuro, estaba seguro que la bruja (YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ Esta bien que sea una buena para nada, pero no lo tienes que recalcar siempre Lizerg-chan: Cállate, y déjame en paz, YoukoSaiyo: Amanecimos de malas Lizerg-chan: HN).  
-Vaya, hace tiempo que no te dignas a venir –le dijo una voz traes el, una vez que estuvo dentro del castillo.  
-Mukuro –dijo Hiei con su usual frialdad.  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Necesito un favor.  
-¿Un favor? –Repitió -¿Escuche bien? ¿El gran y orgulloso Jagashin me pide ayuda? -Hiei frunció el seño mientras apretaba los puño, La mujer (Lizerg-chan: Bruja desgraciada) al ver esto sonrió complacida.  
-No estoy de humor –gruño.   
-El amor te a hecho débil, Hiei.  
-No me molestes mujer –gruño  
Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos asta que Mukuro lo rompió.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Es tan importante como para que dejes de lado tu gran orgullo? -Hiei no le respondió.  
Hiei ya comenzaba a pensar que ir a pedirle ayuda a esa bruja era mala idea.  
-Es mejor que me vaya –gruño Hiei y comenzó a alejarse de la Youkai.  
-Espera… -Hiei la miro sobre su hombro –Te ayudare –Hiei sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Se que esto fue corto pero ya se nos termino la inspiración.   
YoukoSaiyo: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Lys.   
Lizerg-chan: Pero no se preocupen les prometo que pronto subiremos el resto y descubriremos quienes fueron los malditos, bastardos, hijos de…  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬U Ya lo entendimos Lys, no es necesario que des tantas explicaciones.  
Lizerg-chan: U Gomen


	2. cAP 2

Capitulo 2 Venganza parte dos…. El descubrimiento de una pista.

Kurama se encontraba en un café, junto a con una hermosa oven de cabello corto, en la parte delantera y largo en la parte de atrás (Al puro estilo Hilda de polaris), tenia el cabello de color rosa, y vestía un traje de ejecutivo (falda gris, blusa de manga larga de color blanco, un saco del mismo color que la falda) y unos lentes, algo coquetos, aparentaba tener unos 25 años.  
-Kurama-sama… -llamo la joven al darse cuenta que este no le prestaba atención –Kuraaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaa, tierra llamando a Kurama-sama.  
-Lo siento, Ashara, ¿me decías algo? –la joven suspiro.   
-Si… Le decía que últimamente han habido casos muy extraños en el Makai y también aquí en el Ningenkai.  
-¿Casos extraños? ¿A que te refieres?  
-Se que ustedes ya no son detectives espirituales y que ahora el trabajo y la responsabilidad es de mi equipo pero… Estos casos son algo… No son muy preocupantes, pues las victimas…   
-Ashara, por favor déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez lo que sucede.  
-Ha habido muertes en el Ningenkai y en el Makai…   
-Eso no es extraño, siempre ha habido –la joven detective lo miro a los ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.   
-En un principio yo pensé lo mismo pero… Ya no estoy tan segura.  
-¿Por qué?  
-El primer caso fue un joven Youkai, muy hermoso en realidad, lo encontramos en los territorios de Yomi, tenia marcas de golpes y… Estaba desnudo, lo que nos llevo a realizar una autopsia para ver la causa de la muerte y lo que sufrió antes de esta…  
-¿Y que encontraron? –le pregunto Kurama, ala líder del nuevo Reikai Tantei.  
-Descubrimos que fue abusado sexualmente, no solo por uno… sino por dos Youkai, cuya identidad aun desconocemos…. Pero ese no fue el último caso, durante los siguientes días y semanas encontramos a mas Youkai, de diferentes edades y razas pero en algo coincidían todas las victimas… Todos eran hermosos… Hace poco en el Ningenkai, sucedieron caso similares por lo que los investigamos para ver si existía alguna conexión…  
-¿Qué es lo que descubrieron?  
-Que en todos lo caso, hay por lo menos una conexión con los crímenes en el Makai, por lo que me hace suponer que estamos ante dos criminales seriales.  
-Pero dime para que me citaste, hace tiempo que el equipo Urameshi se desintegro… ¿Por qué no fuiste con Yusuke en vez de con migo?  
-Yusuke-sama esta enterado de esto…  
-¿Pero por que o nos lo ha dicho?  
-Por que el equipo Urameshi ya no existe, pero Koenma-sama me pidió, que les informara por si alguno de ustedes tres es atacado por alguno de estos… degenerados.   
-¿Tres, pero si somos cuatro, Ashara.  
-Si, lo se, pero como le dije, Kurama-sama, estos tipos solo atacan a personas hermosas, y con todo respeto, Kuwabara-sama, no encaja en la descripción –Kurama se tapo la boca para evitar que escapara una risita, Kurama sentía una gran simpatía por el nuevo Reikai Tantei, algunos era mucho menores que ellos cuando iniciaron, como Lin, una niña de no mas de 8 años de vida del norte de china que había perdido a sus padres, Mishael, un joven de 19 años, rubio de ojos azules y algo atolondrado, Gabriel, un joven monje shaolin con un gran corazón que se encargaba de cuidar a esos dos, Ashrael, estudiante de secundaria y el segundo mas fuerte del equipo y por ultimo Ashara que no solo era detective en el mundo espiritual, también lo era en el Ningenkai, y la mayor del equipo, todo el equipo vivía bajo el mismo techo y luchaban como uno, algo sorprendente pues Kurama recordó que el equipo se había formado una semana antes de que despertara en el templo de Genkai, sin la menor idea de cómo llego ahí, suspiro de eso ya unos meses.   
-Dime, ¿Solo ha atacado a Youkai y ningens del sexo masculino?  
-Al principio si… Pero la sexta victima que se encontró en el Makai fue una Youkai hembra, y lo mismo pasó en el Ningenkai, los cinco primeros fueron hombres y después una mujer, des pues de eso eran tanto hombres como mujeres.  
-¿En que partes del Makai se han encontrado los cuerpos?  
-Principalmente, entre el territorio de Yomi y de esa bruja –dijo con algo de resentimiento al decir el último nombre, pues a ella tampoco le agradaba la conquistadora.  
-Ya veo… ¿Puedes decirme quién se esta encargando de investigar los casos en el Ningenkai?  
-Yo… Puesto que tengo mas experiencia en casos como estos…  
-Entiendo –Ashara miro su reloj, se camodo los lentes y miro a Kurama de forma seria.  
-Bueno, Kurama-sama ya me tengo que ir, tengo un compromiso con la gente de peritaje, la cuenta esta pagada, así que con su permiso –dijo la joven y salio del establecimiento, dejando a un Kurama muy pensativo.  
Si ese sueño, no era solo producto de su imaginación… ¿Pero si no lo era, por que no podía recordar nada? ¿Por qué lo dejaron con vida a el, esa eran las preguntas que volaban en la mente del pelirrojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mukuro se encontraba frente a Hiei, hacia unos minutos que ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, después de lo que Mukuro le había dicho a Hiei, con respecto a extraños crimines que se habían presentado en el Makai, crímenes que de seguro estaba relacionados con Kurama.  
-¿Por qué estas tan segura que esos crímenes tienen relación con Kurama? –pregunto finalmente, Hiei.  
-No lo estoy, solo dije que eran similares –dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello –Pero si en verdad quieres estar seguro, deberías preguntarle a tu amiguita la detective   
Hiei gruño por lo bajo, pues detestaba a esa mujer por el simple hecho de ser muy amiga de SU Kurama, pero si quería encontrar a ese bastardo tenia que hablar con ella.  
-Hn –dijo y desapareció.  
Mukuro suspiro y miro con tristeza el lugar en donde había estado Hiei, asía solo unos segundos, y maldijo a Kurama mil veces por ser tan afortunado de tener el amor de Hiei, algo que ella deseaba mas que nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

El nuevo Reikai Tantei, los cuales se hacían llamar así mismos, los Ángeles de la Justicia, se encontraba en su casa, meditando (Los esta obligando el monje y Ashara).  
-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esta ridiculez? –se quejo Mishael.   
-Si queremos llevar acabo nuestra misión, debemos entrenar muestro cuerpo y mente –le respondió el monje  
Ashara abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo lo que atrajo la atención de sus compañeros.  
-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto la pequeña Lin.  
-Tenemos visitas –dijo tranquilamente.  
-Parece que Hiei-san, ya se entero de los asesinatos –dijo Ashrael, levantándose, también (Todos estaban en posición de loto en la sala)  
Gabriel, se acerco a las puertas corredizas que llevaban al patio y las abrió como una invitación para que el medio Koorime entrara y así lo hizo.  
-Quiero hablar con tigo –dijo en tono de haberlo exigido a Ashara.  
-Lo escucho –le respondió indicándole que se sentara en el cómodo sofá para que estuviera mas cómodo.  
-Quiero hablar a SOLAS con tigo –gruño.   
-Hiei-sama, lamento no poder complacerlo, pues estoy segura, que usted esta aquí para saber más sobre los asesinatos.   
Hiei, gruño por lo bajo, era increíble como esa maldita ningen o Youkai, lo que sea que fuese, podía leer sus pensamientos.  
-Hn.  
-Bueno lo que sabemos sobre esos crímenes es que estos dos Youkai…  
-¿Dos? –pregunto.  
-Así es Hiei-san, son dos –le respondió Ashrael –De acuerdo a las pruebas que Ashara-kun, hizo a los cuerpos, revelo que eran dos.   
-Después de los cinco primeros asesinatos, me puse a la tarea de crear un perfil de estos… Youkais, lo que arrojo eses resultado fue que ellos por alguna razón, odian a los seres que son mas hermosos que ellos y por eso los matan, no sin antes torturarlos y dejarlos para que mueran lentamente en una total agonía –Hiei se estremeció, al pensar que eso era lo que le esperaba a Kurama si no lo hubieran encontrado antes.  
-Por desgracia, estos dos son muy escurridizos, tanto que ni con la habilidad de Lin y Gabriel, hemos podido localizarlos –hablo por primera vez Mishael, desde que comenzó la conversación –Siempre que encontramos una pista esta nos lleva a un callejón sin salida.  
Silencio…  
-Los ayudare…  
-Le agradecemos su cooperación y la del resto…  
-No solo yo, ni el Deforme, ni el detective y mucho menos Kurama deben saber de esto.   
-Lamento decirle, Hiei-sama que ya todos los miembros del ex equipo Urameshi, han sido informados, por ordenes de Koenma-sama –dijo la pequeña de cabello negro.  
-Hn.  
-Y no dudo que ellos nos busquen para brindarnos su ayuda… -finalizo Gabriel.   
-Hn.  
En ese momento el teléfono sonó…  
-Si, Diga –dijo Ashrael, contestando el teléfono –Un momento por favor –le dijo ala persona del otro lado de la línea –Ashara es de tu jefe.  
-Gracias –le dijo la joven sonriendo y tomando la bocina –Diga, ya veo… ¿Cuándo fue?... Iré en seguida… Si no se preocupe, me encargare de eso, adiós –Ashara cologo el teléfono y miro a sus compañeros y a Hiei.  
-¿Otro? –le pregunto Ashrael.  
-Si, pero este es un tanto diferente…  
-¿Por qué?  
-Los que murieron fueron dos… Una pareja de homosexuales, así que es posible que no tenga nada que ver con nuestros dos fugitivos –les explico a sus compañeros –En todo caso tengo que ir a investigar  
-Yo iré con tigo –sentencio Hiei.  
-Esta bien, ¿No te importa Ashrael?   
-No hay problema, de todas formas tengo mucha tarea   
-Bien, entonces vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ashara se subió a su auto, no sin antes abrirle la puerta a Hiei para que entrara, el trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos hablo, por fin llegaron ala escena del crimen, un apartamento, en la parte mas rica de la ciudad.  
-Detective, Bladwerd, es un placer que este aquí –dijo uno de los policías -¿Y el joven Ashrael?  
-No pudo venir, pero en su lugar vino el –dijo señalando a Hiei.   
-También es su hermano…  
-Eh, si –dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosas.  
Hiei solo se dedico a mirarlo de forma fría.   
-Me da gusto ver que otro de los hermanos de la Srta., Bladwerd, sigan los pasos de su hermana mayor…  
-Eh, Capitán, ¿Podría llevarnos con las victimas?  
-Si, lo lamento.  
-Hn.  
-En verdad lo siento, Hiei-sama pero solo así lo dejaran estar con migo, mientras investigo el caso.  
-Hn  
Ambos entraron ala habitación en donde se encontraban los dos cuerpos, total mente desnudos, uno estaba atado ala cama y el otro a una de las patas de esta, Hiei se acerco a ellos y ese olor, el olor que había sentido en el cuerpo de Kurama golpeo su nariz, apretó los puños con furia.  
-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto la líder del nuevo Reikai Tantei.  
-Ese olor…  
-Hace poco me entere lo que le sucedió a Kurama-sama –dijo la pelirosa –¿Es por eso que desea ayudarnos? –Hiei no le respondió –Bueno, veamos… -Ashara, se coloco unos guantes médicos y procedió a tocar los cuerpos.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Estoy buscando alguna pista –le respondió –Mmm, como lo pensaba.  
-¿Hn?   
-Todas las victimas, tienen el mismo moretón, en la mejilla izquierda, como estos dos.  
Hiei, abrió los ojos de par e par, recordó que Kurama también tenia un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, ¿eso quería decir que los asesinos de estos dos ningens eran los mismos que se habían atrevido a tocar a Kurama, Hiei, rechino los dientes, cuando los encontrara, lo iban a pagar con sus miserables vidas  
-Un cabello –dijo la pelirosa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hiei –Mmm, no parece humano, y definitivamente de es de ellos –dijo pues el cabello era de un color violeta, y la dos victimas eran de cabello castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bueno asta aquí el capitulo 2  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Eres mala   
Lizerg-chan: ¿Por?  
YoukoSaiyo: Por cosas   
Lizerg-chan: Mm., No tengo idea de que hablas pero bueno, si soy mala por dejar el Capitulo asta aquí.  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬   
Lizerg-chan: Y ahora tu, ¿Por qué estas enojada?   
YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬#  
Lizerg-chan: U Bueno nos vemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Una Falsa Esperanza.

Ashara y hiei retornaron ala casa de los Ángeles.

-Ashara que bueno que estas de regreso –dijo Ashrael al ver entrar a su líder y a Hiei.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están los otros? –le pregunto la pelirosa.

-Se adelantaron –dijo –Koenma-sama nos mando llamar.

-Vamos –le dijo y camino a su lado pero se detuvo al ver que Hiei no los seguía –Si lo desea puede acompañarnos.

-No –le respondió secamente.

-Bueno en ese caso, tome esto –le dijo entregándole un celular.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¬¬

-Es un teléfono, cuando escuche que emite una melodía, presione este botón y colóquelo en su oído, así –dijo mientras le explicaba paso a paso como tenía que usarlo.

-Hn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei iba en dirección al departamento de Kurama cuando se topo con Yusuke.

-Hey, ¿Dónde esta el incendio? –le pregunto.

-Hn. No me molestes Urameshi –gruño Hiei.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste, ne?

-Si te refieres a que esos bastardos están con vida, la respuesta es si.

-No te preocupes viejo, Ashara es muy "buena" y estoy seguro que lo resolverá –dijo dándole doble sentido ala palabra buena.

-No me molestes –dijo para luego dar un salto y desaparecer, Yusuke suspiro.

-Espero que Ashara y su equipo puedan encontrar a esos malditos –gruño Yusuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los "Ángeles de la justicia" se encontraban frente al "joven" gobernante del Reikai.

-¿Qué han descubierto? –pregunto Koenma jugando con su chupón.

-Nada, salvo mas victimas –dijo la pequeña Lin.

-De hecho, he descubierto algo interesante –dijo Ashara.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? –pregunto el pequeño.

-Bueno para empezar, los dos asesinos o tienen algún odio por las personas hermosas o simplemente lo hacen por diversión.

-¿Pero porque matar a ningens también?

-No lo sabemos aun –respondió Ashrael

-Esto seria mas fácil si pudiéramos interrogar alas almas –dijo Mishael poniendo sus manos tras la nuca y cerrando los ojos.

-Es verdad, esos tipos borraron la memoria de las ultimas horas de su muerte, así no podremos preguntarles –dijo la pequeña Lin

-Además de que por alguna razón no nuestros poderes son de alguna manera bloqueados –dijo el monje.

Silencio…

-¿Me podrían decir a donde quieren llegar? –pregunto Koenma algo desesperado por los rodeos de sus detectives

-En los crímenes, siempre se han encontrado muchas conexiones entre si –dijo la pelirosa acomodándose los lentes –Entre la que mas destaca la nula violencia en el lugar, sin contar los cuerpos, claro esta, en los lugares que se encontraron los cuerpos, si fue en el hogar de la victima, esta no muestra señales de que existiera una entrada forzada, en el Makai, cuando los crímenes fueron realizados en el exterior, la victima nunca pidió ayuda, pues algunos de estos cuerpos fueron encontrados cerca de lugares habitados.

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto?

-Es posible que estos… Individuos, conozcan a sus victimas, ganen su confianza lo suficiente como para que los dejen entrar a su casa y luego cometen el crimen –dijo Gabriel.

-Pero eso no explica como es que borran las mentes de las almas.

-Es posible que tengan el poder de borrar y controlar mentes –dijo Ashrael con una mano en el mentón y con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso es posible, pues nadie escucho nada al momento de ocurridos los crímenes –dijo la pequeña Lin

-Además, Si tomamos en cuenta que en las escenas del crimen ninguno de nosotros es capas de usar sus poderes adecuadamente, es posible que nos estemos enfrentando a seres con las mismas habilidades que nosotros –dijo Ashara.

Koenma suspiro y se hundió mas en su silla, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Bueno, confió que ustedes pueden resolver esto –dijo Koenma –Pueden retirarse.

-¡Si! –Todos los Ángeles dieron media vuelta para irse, menos Mishael.

-¿Sucede algo Mishael? –le pregunto Koenma.

-Koenma-sama, hace poco usted nos dijo que creía que Kurama-sama había sido una de las victimas.

-Si es verdad –dijo sin entender.

-Hiei-sama también lo cree y si eso es verdad, ¿No cree que el podría ayudar?

-No

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto el joven.

-Por que no podemos hacer que Kurama-sama sufra de nuevo esa tortura, baka ¬-¬ –le respondió Ashrael

-Pero… -intento protestar el rubio.

-Ahsrael tiene razón, Misha –Interrumpió el Monje

-Pero eso nos haría las cosas mas fáciles –se quejo el rubio.

-Pero lastimaríamos a Kurama-sama –dijo la mas pequeña del grupo –Eso asta yo lo se, mega baka ¬¬

-¡OYE! –se quejo

-No peleen niños –les pidió el monje

-Pero es que… –intento protestar de nuevo.

-Un buen detective descubre al criminal con pistas no con testigos –sentencio Ashara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei entro al departamento de Kurama (Por la ventada para variar y no perder la costumbre) pero no encontró al pelirrojo en su habitación, salio de esta para buscarlo, lo encontró en la cocina, estaba de espaldas, llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla que lo hacían ver mas sexy (Lizerg-chan: Que bien YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Cierra la boca estas babeando todo el lugar), una camisa de manga larga blanca, un delantal blanco y una pañoleta del mismo color en la cabeza.

-Hn

-Hiei, no te oí entrar –le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo encantadoramente

Hiei se acerco al Youko asta pegar su cuerpo al suyo, tomo dos de los mechones de cabello rojo y lo jalo para que su dueño se acercara a el y lo beso de una forma apasionada.

-Te amo Kitsune –le dijo después del beso.

-También te amo.

Hiei sonrió, una de esas raras sonrisas verdaderas, sonrisas que solo tenían un dueño, Kurama, después dio unos pasos hacia el refrigerador, saco un embace de helado, tomo una cuchara y se fue ala sala a comerlo.

Kurama sonrió, Hiei podía haber cambiado un poco en la manera de tratarlo pero algo jamás cambiaria y era la debilidad del pequeño Jagashin por el helado o nieve dulce como el lo llamaba, el pelirrojo continuo preparando la cena.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban sentados ala mesa comiendo aquel delicioso banquete preparado por el pelirrojo.

-Hoy estuve hablando con Ashara –dijo Kurama después de un rato de silencio, Hiei lo miro con algo de preocupación.

-¿Y de que hablaste con esa mujer?

-Me dijo ha habido gran cantidad de asesinatos tanto en el Ningekai como Makai todos cometidos por los mismo…

-Hn, ¿Y eso que?

-Nos pidió que estuviéramos alerta ya que…

-No te preocupes jamás permitiré que te lastimen –"no otra vez" estas ultimas palabras las dijo para sus adentros.

Kurama sonrió, se sentía la persona mas feliz y afortunada en los tres mundos, no solo por tener el amor de un ser tan maravilloso, sino también por ser el único con el privilegio de ver ese lado dulce y tierno que solo se lo mostraba a el.

Después de la cena ambos se sentaron a mirar TV., Hiei odiaba tener que quedarse sentado como "tonto" viendo a unos estupidos ningens hacer "ridiculeces" pero no le importaba mientras pidiera estar en los brazos de Kurama, sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos despertaron al siguiente día, gracias a los insistentes golpeteos en la puerta.

-Hn –gruño Hiei al ser sacado de su dulce ensueño.

Kurama se tapo la boca para cubrir un bostezo, se tallo los ojos y se dirigió ala puerta para ver quien era.

-¡¡¡Hola Kurama! –Saludo Kuwabara cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta –Espero haberte despertado.

-No –mintió el pelirrojo -¿Sucede algo chicos? –pregunto Kurama algo confundido al ver a Yusuke y Kuwabara ahí.

-No –dijo Yusuke rápidamente –Solo pasamos a saludar n-n

-Ya lo hicieron ahora largo ¬¬ -dijo Hiei.

-Tan gruñón como siempre enano –dijo Kuwabara entrando junto con Yusuke

-Hn. Idiota ¬.¬

-¡¿Que dijiste enano! ¬¬#

-No empiecen de nuevo por favor –pidió Yusuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ashara se encontraba en su oficina, escribiendo con la luz apagada, frente a su computadora, escribiendo.

_-"Estoy segura que la respuesta esta en esto" –se dijo –"pero no le veo ni pies ni cabeza" –_La pelirosa se estaba desesperando, no le encontraba la solución a este asunto y se estaba preocupando pues tenia el presentimiento que esos sujetos atacarían de nuevo a Kurama para terminar lo que iniciaron.

-Hermana –esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Ahsrael?

-¿Crees que los encontremos? –le pregunto mientras prendía la luz y se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio de la pelirosa

-No te preocupes hermanito n.n

-Tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Mm?

-Siento que estamos dejando pasar algo.

-¿Cómo que?

-No estoy seguro.

Silencio.

-Esto es frustrante –hablo de nuevo el joven –Cada vez que encontramos una luz esta simplemente desaparece, dejándonos en otro callejón sin salida.

-Es lo interesante de ser detective hermanito –le dijo la pelirosa, el joven resoplo con desesperación.

-¿Qué has descubierto de ese cabello y los dos nuevos cuerpos?

-Lo mismo –dijo algo desesperada.

-Pero pensé que esta vez si lo encontraríamos.

-Yo también pero solo fue una falsa esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bueno espero que les gustara, ya pronto descubriremos quienes fueron los malditos bastardos hijos de…

YoukoSaiyo: (Golpeando a Lizerg-chan con su mazo) ¬¬U Ya lo entendimos ni tienes que dar tantas explicaciones

Lizerg-chan: (con un chipote tamaño familiar en la cabeza) ¡Sayo eso me dolió!

YoukoSaiyo: Por eso te pegué Baka ¬-¬

Lizerg-chan: ¿Quieres pelear?

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Que podría hacerme una shaman de quinta como tu.

Lizerg-chan: Vas a ve lo que esta shaman de quinta puede hacer ¬¬…

Lizerg-chan invoca a su espíritu y comienza a pelear con Saiyo (De nuevo --U)

Continuara…. (Se escucha una fuerte explosión) n-nU Si Lizerg-chan y YoukoSaiyo no se matan antes…


	4. Traicion parte 1

**Capitulo 4 Traición parte 1**

En uno de los grandes bosques del Makai, uno de los "Ángeles de las justicia" se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, parecía estar esperando a alguien, Pero, ¿A quien?

-Tarde como siempre –dijo el integrante del nuevo Reikai Tantei, el recién llegado solo se limito a sonreírle.

-Dime, ¿Tu jefa ya sabe que tu eres uno de los dos que buscan? –le pregunto en tono burlo.

-No –le respondió con tranquilidad –Lo único que saben es que son dos Youkais.

-Pero tú no eres –le dijo su compañero.

-No… Y por cierto, haber si te fijas cuando matas a tu juguete –dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué? Oo

-Ashara encontró uno de tus cabellos en el cuerpo de uno de tus juguetes.

-¿Ya sabe que nosotros somos los que busca?

-No, he evitado que Lin use su habilidad de recrear la escena del "crimen", de la misma forma he bloqueado las habilidades de los otros para impedir que me descubran.

-Eres muy listo… Para ser Ningen.

-Y tu un idiota.

-Dime una cosa…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –le pregunto fastidiado.

-¿Por qué atacamos al pelirrojo? –le pregunto para luego sonreír con lasciva –Admito que era muy caliente y deliciosos, pero no entiendo por que quisiste empezar con el, un ex detective espiritual.

-No quiero, ni tengo por que decírtelo –le respondió algo molesto

-Que carácter.

-Solo confórmate con ser tan "afortunado" en poder poseer a los mas hermoso de los dos mundos…

-Supongo que atacaremos al pelirrojo, otra vez…

-Si, no podemos permitir que nos descubran.

-¿Y cuando atacaremos a tu jefa? –le pregunto con lujuria –Ardo en deseos de poseerla.

"El detective" se tomo a su compañero por el cuello mirándolo con furia, algo que asusto al Youkai, jamás había visto tanto odio en los ojos del detective.

-Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensar en tocar a alguno de mis "Ángeles" o considérate muerto –le advirtió para luego soltarlo.

-Esta… cof, cof… Bien…

-Debo irme –dijo dándole la espalda –Pronto te diré cuando acabaremos con el Youko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ex equipo Urameshi se encontraba, como pocas veces, todos reunidos, recordando viejos tiempos, comentando una que otra tontería (Eso por parte de Kuwabara), peleando de vez en cuando (léase: Hiei peleando con Kuwabara) y cosas por el estilo.

-Por cierto pronto será el recital de mi hija –dijo Urameshi en tono alegre –¿Irán?

-Claro -le dijo Kurama sonriendo alegremente.

-Ojala Yukinita y yo podamos tener hijos pronto –dijo kuwabara con ojos en forma de corazón

-Hn ¬¬

Hiei iba a comenzar a pelear cuando algo en sus pantalones comenzó a vibrar y a emitir la sinfonía numero 4 Betobeen, Hiei saco el aparato que Ashara le había dado, presiono el botón que la pelirosa le había indicado para posteriormente colocarlo Ens. Oido.

_-Hiei-sama _–Era Ahsrael –_Necesito que venga, es importante, se trata de los criminales, me encuentro en donde fue el último crimen, dígale a Yusuke-sama y Kuwabara-sama que vengan si lo desea…_

Hiei colgó el celular y miro a sus compañeros que lo veían con cara de "¿Desde cuando tienes ese celular?", Hiei se levanto de su lugar, beso a Kurama en los labios de forma apasionada y salio de la casa si dar explicación alguna, llego al lugar en el que había estado con Ashara en tiempo record.

-Hiei-sama, que bueno que ha llegado –le dijo el joven detective.

-Mas vale que sea importante.

-Si, venga –dijo conduciéndolo ala habitación donde se habían cometido los crímenes.

-Esa mujer ya me trajo aquí y no encontró nada ¬¬

-Es verdad que no encontré nada en ese momento –dijo la voz de Ashara desde la puerta –Pero hace unas horas, Ashrael y yo encontramos esto –dijo mostrando lo que parecía ser un pedazo muy pequeño de tela.

-¿Y eso que? ¬¬

-Este pedazo de tela, esta hecho de un material único, el cual solo se encuentra en el Makai, además de que en el hay una pequeña cantidad de energía impregnada en ella…

-¿Un Youki?

-No, eso es lo mas extraño, ya que la energía no pertenece a un Youkai, aun siendo este pedazo de tela, parte de ropa hecha con materiales únicos en el Makai…

-¿Entonces?

-Es una presencia ningen –le explico Ashrael –Lo que confirma la teoría de Mishael, y francamente eso si que es sorprendente.

-¿Un ningen? ¿El bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a Kurama es un Ningen?

-Así párese, pero posiblemente el segundo sea un Youkai…

-Un Youkai y un Ningen trabajando juntos, esto si que será difícil –dijo Ashrael.

-¿Tu puedes?... ¿Tu puedes localizar a ese Ningen por medio de tus poderes? –le pregunto Hiei a Ashara en tono suplicante.

-Mishael ya esta buscándolo, junto a Lin y Gabriel, es cuestión de tiempo –le respondió Ashrael.

-Tiempo, es lo que menos tienen –gruño Hiei tomando al joven del cuello de la camisa y asiéndolo contra la pared mas cercan, azotándolo.

-Hiei-sama suéltelo por favor –le pidió Ashara, Hiei gruño algo entre dientes y soltó al joven detective.

-Hn. Tienen tres días para encontrarlos o yo mismo los matare a todos ustedes –dijo y se fue.

-Creo que ahora si estamos en aprietos U

-Hiei-sama, es…

-¿Impulsivo? ¿Loco?

-No me refría a eso hermano…

-Entonces?

-Hiei-sama es muy impulsivo, es cierto pero lo hace por que ama a Kurama-sama

-Si pero eso no es motivo para querer matarnos

-Bueno, eso no importa en este momento, es mejor que nos reunamos con los demás.

-Como digas hermana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: n-n Bueno aquí termina el capitulo cuatro espero que les guste, asta pronto Sa


	5. Capitulo 5 Traición parte 2

**Capitulo 5 Traición parte 2…**

"Los Ángeles de la justicia", se encontraban frente al gobernante de Gandara, por pedido del mismo Yomi.

-¿Para que nos ha llamado? –pregunto la pequeña Lin

-Quiero que me digan absolutamente todo lo que sepan de estos criminales… -dijo Yomi.

La pelirosa lo miro con severidad.

-Lord Yomi –comenzó a decir Ashara –Aunque… Usted sea uno de los señores del Makai… Y aunque, algunos de los crímenes, han sucedido en sus tierras…

-No podemos decirle nada sobre los crímenes –finalizo el monje.

-Y la razón es… que, no podemos revelar nada que ponga en riesgo la investigación –agrego la pequeña Lin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, mirando al cielo, desde hacia, relativamente poco tiempo, sentía que algo le faltaba, un recuerdo, pero siempre que deseaba recordar, algo se lo impedía, un sentimiento, un terrible pánico que en muchas ocasiones le daba deseos de llorar.

-¿Kurama-sama? –lo llamo una voz masculina, el pelirrojo lo miro -¿Se siente bien?

-Si -le respondió.

El joven se sentó a su lado, busco algo en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y saco lo que parecía ser una cajetilla de cigarros

-¿No eres muy joven para fumar, Ashrael? –le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si, pero no se preocupe –dijo enseñándole la caja –Son chocolates, no cigarros –dijo ofreciéndole uno, Kurama le sonrió y tomo un chocolate, metiéndolo a su boca, al igual que Ashrael.

-¿Cómo va su misión? –le pregunto el pelirrojo después de un rato.

-No tan bien como quisiéramos -dijo el joven cerrando los ojos y suspirando pesadamente –Ashara cree que los dos asesinos, o por lo menos uno de ellos, tiene relación o conocimientos con el caso –dijo haciendo que Kurama lo mirara –Y yo también lo creo.

Kurama lo miro interrogante.

-Hace poco… Encontramos un pedazo de tela, hecho con materiales únicos en el Makai, pero, que tenia un Reiki… En la escena del crimen…

-¿Descubrieron a quien pertenecía?

-Desgraciadamente, no pudimos tomar una muestra, pues este trozo de tela, desapareció misteriosamente…

Silencio…

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya… -dijo levantándose de su lugar –Ashara me esta esperando.

-Si.

-Que tenga buen día –le dijo y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ashara se dirigían ala casa de Yusuke, cuando se topo con un grupo de 3 pandilleros.

-Pero miren nada mas que hermoso –dijo un de los pandilleros, tomando a la pelirrosa del brazo.

La pelirosa no les presto atención y se soltó del agarre con facilidad

-Oh, la muñeca quiere jugar –dijo otro en tono burlón

-Juguemos –dijo el tercero.

-Quínense de mi camino –les dijo en tono seco.

-¿Y si no queremos?

La líder del nuevo Reikai Tantei, comenzó a impacientarse, pero no podía atacarlos con sus poderes.

-Si no me dejan pasar los arrestare por molestar a un oficial de policía.

-Huy que miedo –se burlaron los tres, la pelirrosa frunció el seño y sin aviso alguno, golpeo a los tres en el estomago, tan fuerte que los hizo doblarse del dolor.

-Por ahora los dejare ir con solo una advertencia pero la próxima les ira peor.

La pelirosa se alejo de ese lugar sin imaginar que el su hermano menor había sido testigo del incidente.

-Nadie toca a mi hermana y vive para contarlo –dijo furioso y con los ojos inyectados de sangre, invoco un poco de su Reiki para acabar con la vida de esos pandilleros –Nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La líder del Reikai Tantei se encontraba frente al ex detective, ambos se encontraban en una cafetería, los dos no habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde hacia unos minutos.

-¿Por que crees que uno de tu equipo es uno de los criminales que buscan? –le pregunto Yusuke, finalmente.

-Es lo que creo

-¿Porque? –le pregunto -¿No confías en tus compañeros?

-¡Claro que si! –se defendió –Confió en ellos con mi vida, pero...

-No pareces muy segura

-El problema no es si confió en ellos o no –dijo recuperando la compostura –Yo soy una detective y como tal debo tomar las evidencias como verdades.

-No te entiendo –le dijo –Explícate.

-Las únicas dos pistas que teníamos para descubrí a uno de los dos asesinos... Desaparecieron y solo nosotros, los Ángeles de la justicia, sabíamos donde estaban.

-Ya veo... ¿De quien sospechas?

-No lo se... Y es que confió en ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama se encontraba en su departamento.

-¿Qué será bueno prepararle a de comer a Hiei? –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en verdad se sentía muy feliz, a pasar de ese vació que sentía en su mente, algo que fácilmente podía dejar de lado, cuando Hiei estaba con el.

En ese momento, tocaron ala puerta.

-¿Quién será? –se pregunto el pelirrojo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con uno de los Ángeles de la Justicia.

-Saludos, Kurama-sama –dijo el detective en tono serio.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto al ver el semblante serio del detective y de su acompañante.

-No es nada –dijo el detective -¿Recuerdas a mi amigo? –le pregunto, Kurama miro al acompañante del detective y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era un Youkai, un joven de cabello violeta, ojos de igual color, vestía un traje estilo chino sin mangas de color negro.

-¿No me recuerdas? –le pregunto el Youkai con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

-Claro que no te recuerda –dijo el detective en tono burlón –Su noviecito le borro la memoria.

-Oh, entonces hay que ayudarle a recordar –dijo el otro con acercándose al pelirrojo de forma amenazante.

Kurama frunció el ceño y se llevo una mano al cabello, pero no pudo hacer aparecer su látigo.

-Lamento decírsete que una de las habilidades de nuestro amigo, "el ángel de la justicia", es la anulación –dijo el Youkai atrapándolo con una especie de cuerda, que en realidad eran cadenas espirituales.

-Terminaremos lo que empezamos –dijo el detective

El detective y el Youkai estaban apunto de llevarse a Kurama cuando llego Hiei y Ashara.

-Pero si es la linda líder de los Ángeles de la justicia –dijo el Youkai relamiéndose los labios.

Ashara miro al Youkai y se dio cuenta que ese demonio, tenia el mismo color de cabello que, el encontrado en la escena del crimen.

-Veo que ya nos has descubierto –dijo el Youkai con una gran sonrisa.

-Suéltenlo –gruño Hiei, y al no recibir respuesta, los ataco, pero al igual que Kurama, sus poderes fueron anulados.

-Tonto –el Youkai lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Hiei! –exclamo el pelirrojo antes de quedar inconsciente a manos del Youkai.

El detective se acerco a su líder y la tomo por la muñeca, ella, ni se inmuto.

-Pensé que de entre todos nosotros, tu eras el que creía mas en la justicia –dijo la pelirosa en tono serio.

-Ah, pero si creo en la justicia –le respondió –Creo en mi justicia –le susurro en el oído, después la golpeo dejándola inconsciente.

-Vomonos –le ordeno el detective.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: nnu Siento la tardanza

YoukoSaiyo: nOn No matéenla.

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ gracias por los ánimos… Por cierto… Voten por quien creen que es el traidor

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Ya te pareces a los de la telenovela la madrastra.

Lizerg-chan: nnu jeje… Bueno nos vemos, sayonara


	6. El rostro del traidor parte 1

**Capitulo 6 El rostro del traidor parte 1.**

Hiei despertó lentamente, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente, entonces, recordó todo lo que había sucedido de golpe, busco a Kurama con la mirada, pero en su lugar, solo vio ala líder de los "Ángeles de la justicia", quien, se levantaba.

-Hiei-sama, ¿Esta bien? –le pregunto extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, algo que el Youkai rechazo.

Hiei se dirigió ala puerta en busca de Kurama, **_SU_** Kurama.

-Hiei-sama espere –le dijo la pelirosa –No podemos ir en busca de Kurama-sama…

El Jagashin la miro de forma asesina.

-Puedo y lo haré –dijo de forma cortante.

-Pero no sabemos donde se lo llevaron

Hiei apretó los puños con furia, pues, sabia que ella tenia razón.

-Vamos, debemos reunirnos con los demás…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que los otros no estan con ese maldito? –le pregunto con furia contenida.

-No tenemos otra alternativa –le dijo –Necesitamos de los poderes de Lin y Mishael.

-Hn

-Es mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo la pelirosa –No sabemos de lo que esos dos son capaces de hacerle a Kurama-sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Mishael y la pequeña Lin, regresaban de la escuela.

-No entiendo porque el ratón de biblioteca de Ashrael no fue ala escuela –dijo el joven en voz alta.

-Tal vez fue con Ashara-san a investigar –dijo la pequeña, quien era la voz de la razón de los dos.

-¿Pero porque no nos dijo nada? –le cuestiono –Siempre que Ashra y Ashara van a investigar nos avisan antes.

-Tal vez lo olvidaron.

El joven no sabia que pensar, pues, ambos hermanos actuaban de manera diferente para con ellos.

-Desde que ese trozo de tela desapareció, Ashara ha actuado…. Extraña –medito el chico

Ambos chicos llegaron ala casa en la que Vivian con el resto del equipo, donde se toparon con Ashara y Hiei, este ultimo se veia desesperado y enojado (Lizerg-chan: TT yo también pobre de mi kuramirta TOT YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ no empieces Lizerg-chan: Kurama! Wuaaaaaaaaaaa)

-Ashara, Hiei-sama –dijo el chico extrañado -¿Sucede algo?

-Se ha llevado a Kurama-sama –dijo Ashara

-¿Qué! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¿Quién? –pregunto la pequeña Lin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama se encontraba inconsciente, estaba encadenado ala pared y sus captores se encontraban sentados ala mesa, tomando licor.

-¿Por qué no lo matamos de una vez? –pregunto el Youkai

-No… -dijo el "detective" –Quiero que sufra, el y el resto del antiguo Reikai tantei.

El Youkai ladeo la cabeza, en entendía porque su compañero odiaba tanto al ex equipo Urameshi, pero tenia miedo de preguntar y enfurecer al "ángel de la justicia", algo que estaba bien justificado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puede ser –dijo la pequeña sin poder creer lo que su líder le decía

-Es imposible –dijo Mishael en el mismo estado que su amiga.

-Es la verdad –les dijo Ashara –Ahora debemos ir ha buscarle para salvar a Kurama-sama

-Haremos lo que digas –dijeron los dos jóvenes.

El grupo retorno al departamento de Kurama, era necesario para los poderes de Lin funcionaran.

-¿Estas lista Lin? –le pregunto Ashara.

-Si –dijo la niña y cerro los ojos para luego juntar las manos en su pecho, haciendo que una luz iluminara todo el lugar, regresando todo al momento en que Kurama había sido secuestrado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué será bueno prepararle a de comer a Hiei? –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en verdad se sentía muy feliz, a pasar de ese vació que sentía en su mente, algo que fácilmente podía dejar de lado, cuando Hiei estaba con el._

_En ese momento, tocaron ala puerta._

_-¿Quién será? –se pregunto el pelirrojo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con uno de los Ángeles de la Justicia._

_-Saludos, Kurama-sama –dijo el detective en tono serio._

_-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto al ver el semblante serio del detective y de su acompañante._

_-No es nada –dijo el detective -¿Recuerdas a mi amigo? –le pregunto, Kurama miro al acompañante del detective y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era un Youkai, un joven de cabello violeta, ojos de igual color, vestía un traje estilo chino sin mangas de color negro._

_-¿No me recuerdas? –le pregunto el Youkai con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro._

_-Claro que no te recuerda –dijo el detective en tono burlón –Su noviecito le borro la memoria._

_-Oh, entonces hay que ayudarle a recordar –dijo el otro con acercándose al pelirrojo de forma amenazante._

_Kurama frunció el ceño y se llevo una mano al cabello, pero no pudo hacer aparecer su látigo._

_-Lamento decírsete que una de las habilidades de nuestro amigo, "el ángel de la justicia", es la anulación –dijo el Youkai atrapándolo con una especie de cuerda, que en realidad eran cadenas espirituales._

_-Terminaremos lo que empezamos –dijo el detective_

_El detective y el Youkai estaban apunto de llevarse a Kurama cuando llego Hiei y Ashara._

_-Pero si es la linda líder de los Ángeles de la justicia –dijo el Youkai relamiéndose los labios._

_Ashara miro al Youkai y se dio cuenta que ese demonio, tenia el mismo color de cabello que, el encontrado en la escena del crimen._

_-Veo que ya nos has descubierto –dijo el Youkai con una gran sonrisa._

_-Suéltenlo –gruño Hiei, y al no recibir respuesta, los ataco, pero al igual que Kurama, sus poderes fueron anulados._

_-Tonto –el Youkai lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente._

_-¡Hiei! –exclamo el pelirrojo antes de quedar inconsciente a manos del Youkai._

_El detective se acerco a su líder y la tomo por la muñeca, ella, ni se inmuto._

_-Pensé que de entre todos nosotros, tu eras el que creía mas en la justicia –dijo la pelirosa en tono serio._

_-Ah, pero si creo en la justicia –le respondió –Creo en mi justicia –le susurro en el oído, después la golpeo dejándola inconsciente._

_-Vamos –le ordeno el detective –Regresaremos al Makai para terminar lo que empezamos –dijo mientras cargaba a un inconsciente, Kurama_

_-Si –dijo el Youkai sonriendo con malicia._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin abrió nuevamente los ojos y miro a sus compañeros y a Hiei.

-Misha es tu turno –le dijo la pequeña entregándole la esfera que había creado.

-Si -respondió el joven, cerrando los ojos, la esfera comenzó a brillar, para luego mostrar una pequeña cabaña.

-Se encuentran en ese lugar –dijo Mishael, sacando a Hiei de sus pensamientos

-¿Puedes llevarnos asta aya? –pregunto la pequeña.

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: n-un bueno aquí termina el capitulo Gomen por la tardanza T-T se que no merezco perdón

YoukoSaiyo: Eso es verdad

Lizerg.-chan: TT Saiyo es mala buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

YoukoSaiyo saca su mazo y trata de golpear a Lizerg-chan pero Andrómeda la detiene.

Andrómeda: ¬¬ ni siquiera lo pienses jovencita.

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ amargada

Andrómeda: ¬¬ ya te escuche

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Por eso lo dije


	7. Capitulo 7 El rostro del traidor parte 2

**Capitulo 7 El rostro del traidor parte 2**

Hiei, Ashara y Mishael, se encontraban en uno de los tantos bosques del Makai.

-¿En donde se encuentran Misha? –pregunto la pelirosa.

El rubio saco un pequeño anillo, unido a un collar, cerro los ojos, acto seguido, el péndulo comenzó a moverse y señalo un lugar en la distancia.

-Es por ahí –dijo el rubio.

-Andando –les ordeno Hiei, quien estaba ** MUY** preocupado por su querido Kitsune.

-Hiei-sama –lo llamo la pelirosa.

-¿Hn?

-No se preocupe, los encontraremos antes de que lastimen a Kurama-sama.

-Por tu bien y el de tu equipo, eso espero –la amenazo.

--------------

El "ángel de la justicia" se encontraba sentado en una silla frente al pelirrojo Kitsune, quien estaba encadenado ala pared e inconsciente.

-¿Qué es lo que Ashara ve en ti? –le pregunto aun sabiendo que Kurama no le respondería.

El "detective" se acerco a el, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo, primero, en los labios, para después bajar por su cuello y comenzar a despojarlo de sus ropas.

-Vengador –lo llamo el Youkai interrumpiéndolo.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres! –le dijo molesto, lo que hizo que su compañero temiera por su vida.

-U-uno d-de los de-detectives esta mu-muy cerca de aquí

-Demonios –dijo y se dirigió ala puerta –Quédate aquí y vigílalo bien –le ordeno para luego salir de la choza, encontrándose, para su mala o buena fortuna, con uno de sus compañeros, quien lo miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Tu? –dijo sorprendido el Detective -¿Eres tu el traidor?

-¿Te sorprende? –le dijo en tono burlón.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque no soporto verlos tan cerca de ese idiota de Urameshi, en especial de ese zorro –dijo esto ultimo con rencor

-¿Pero porque? –le cuestiono –Urameshi-sama a sido muy bueno con nosotros y Kurama-sama es nuestro Sensei, le debemos mucho.

-¡Es un Youkai! –le grito –Una criatura diabólica, una criatura sin alma, sediento de sangre.

-No lo entiendo –dijo el otro detective –Tu y Ashara, son los mas respetaban las leyes y la vida, a diferencia de mi –dijo bajando la cabeza apenado -¡Por eso los admiraba!

-Creo que ya es suficiente –dijo el traidor –Te daré una oportunidad amigo mío, únete a mi y juntos destruiremos a esas miserables criaturas llamadas Youkais

-¿Y si me rehusó?

-Compartirás su destino.

-El detective se coloco en posición defensiva, e invoco un poco de si Reiki, listo para atacar, el traidor sonrio con descaro.

-¿Sabes, siempre he creído que tu serias el mejor Reikai Tantei si no tuvieras tan buen corazón –dijo –Pero bueno, las cosas no siempre son como se quiere –dijo sonriéndole macabramente.

El otro detective no le presto atención y lo ataco.

-Anulación –dijo el traidor.

-¡Arrg! –grito el detective, quien callo de rodillas, sintiendo un gran dolor, como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo –q-que…

-Se llama Anulación, una habilidad que, asta ahora, había mantenido oculta –dijo –Esa habilidad me permite dejar a mis oponentes indefensos.

-¿E… Eso… Fu-fue lo que…. U-usaste con t-tus vi-timas? –pregunto con dificultad

-Así es –le dijo arrodillándose a su altura para poder acariciarle el rostro -¿Sabes, no me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que eres –Esto asusto al detective, pues sabia de lo que su ex compañero era capaz.

-Eres un… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que sus labios fueron sellados en un beso, como respuesta, el detective lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, talvez no sus poderes eran inútiles en contra de su ex compañero pero eso no significaba que no podía defenderse.

-No me subestimes –le dijo molesto –Con poderes o sin ellos, no soy ningún debilucho

El "vengador" le sonrio con descaro.

-Era de esperarse eso de ti –dijo mientras que de sus ropas sacaba una hermosa pistola.

-Esa arma es… –dijo sorprendido el detective

-Así es –le dijo respondiendo la pregunta que estaba seguro le haría su ex amigo –Puesto que a excepción de Ashara y de ti, nosotros tres no somos capaces de utilizar ataques mas que defensivos, el Reika creo estas armas para ayudarnos a combatir a los youkais –dijo –Ya que convierten nuestra energía espiritual en proyectiles

-"maldición" –pensó el detective, no se esperaba que sacara esa arma, ahora si que estaba indefenso

--------------

Mientras tanto en el Reikai, la pequeña Lin se encontraba frente a Koenma

-No puedo creer que el sea quien esta ocasionado todo esto –dijo el pequeño gobernante del Reikai.

-Ni siquiera Ashara-san lo cree –dijo la pequeña

-Debemos avisarle a Yusuke para….

-No, Ashara-san me pidió que le dijera que no les dijera que no intervinieran.

-¡¿Pero que demonios tiene Ashara en la cabeza! –dijo molesto

-Ashara-san no quiere que Yusuke-sama o usted intervengan –dijo –Porque esto solo nos concierne a nosotros.

-Pero Kurama es nuestro amigo –dijo Yusuke, quien había escuchado toda la conversación –Y no podemos permitir que ese sujeto se salga con la suya

-Esta es solo nuestra batalla –dijo en tono serio la pequeña detective

-Pero Hiei…

-Mas que nuestra batalla lo es de Hiei-sama -dijo la pequeña

-Tienes razón –finalizo Koenma

-¡¿Estas demente o que! –le grito el ex detective

-Nos guste o no, Lin tiene razón –dijo el pequeño príncipe del Reikai –Pero, deben evitar que Hiei lo mate o…

-Lo sabemos Koenma-sama –le aseguro la pequeña –No se preocupe, no permitiremos que Hiei-sama se manche las manos con alguien como el –dijo molesta

--------------

El detective esquivo, apenas el disparo de su ex amigo, pero este alcanzo a rosarle la pierna derecha.

-¿Te rindes?

-Jamás

-Eres necio –dijo para luego sonreir –Igual a Ashara

-La terquedad es mal de familia –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pero tu no eres como tu hermana, ne?

-No, tienes razón –le dijo –A diferencia de ella y de los otros… Soy un asesino a sangre fría que no se tienta el corazón ala hora de matar

-Eres como yo…

-Te equivocas Gabriel –le dijo molesto -A diferencia de ti, no mato por placer o violo.

-Ashra, Ashra –dijo el monje -¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar la verdad?

-Yo no niego nada –dijo sacando, el también una pistola, solo que esta era de fabricación humana

-¿Olvidas que esas cosas son inútiles en contra de un Kekkai –dijo haciendo aparecer uno a su alrededor.

-Oye, no me culpes por intentarlo –dijo para luego disparar.

Como era de esperarse el ataque no surtio efecto.

-Es mi turno –dijo Gabriel sonriendo –Pero primero te dejare inmóvil para que no puedas escapar –le dijo con malicia -¡Detención!

-Agrrr! –gruño Ashrael, pues ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía.

-Adiós para simpre –le dijo, pero justo cuando iba a disparar una esfera de energía atravesó su kekkai hiriéndolo y haciendo que soltara su arma y cayera al suelo

-¡Ashea! –grito Ashara para luego sostener a su pequeño hermano en sus brazos -¿Estas bien?

-Si… -dijo el joven

-Miserable bastardo –gruño Hiei -¿Dónde esta Kurama?

--------------

Lizerg-chan: aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado…

_Dedicado ala memoria de Dolores Garcia… Madre y Abuela amorosa, que tu recuerdo sea la luz que nos guié por el buen camino…_


	8. Capitulo 8 La ultima batalla

**Capitulo 8.- La ultima batalla parte I**

Kurama abrió los ojos, encontrándose encadenado ala pared, con su camisa totalmente abierta

-Veo que haz despertado –dijo el Youkai de rosado cabello.

-Qui… ¿Quién eres? –le pregunto el pelirrojo

-¿De que le serviria mi nombre a un muerto? –esto hizo que el kitsune abriera los ojos de par en par como dos platos –Tranquilo no te matare. Al meno yo no lo haré –dijo para luego sentarse en una silla frente al kitsune –No se que fue lo que hiciste al Vengador para que desee tanto hacerte sufrir antes de matarte

-¿Ven-vengador?

-Es verdad, tu y el resto lo conocen como el monje Gabriel

Kurama se quedo sin habla, de golpe, comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido antes de despertar en el templo de Genkai, el encuentro con el "detective", el ser torturado, el ser… Violado por este y por el youkai frente a el.

-_la rosa del makai se ha marchitado_ –dijo el youkai con malicia – ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto el pelirrojo -¿Qué fue lo que les hice? –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿A mi, nada

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?

-No tenia opción –le respondió desviando la mirada –Si me hubiese rehusado… No tienes idea de lo que es capas el vengador –dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Además… -dijo sonriendo con malicia –No pude resistir la tentación que era poder poseer al legendario youko kurama y a tantos seres hermosos… ningens y youkais por igual –dijo –Era algo demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar

-Estas enfermo…

-Tal vez… Pero por lo menos no soy yo quien sufrirá una lenta agonía mientras el vengador te destroza desde el interior, dándote mas dolor y sufrimiento que placer, asta que llores y supliques porque termine con tu miserable existencia.

-Algún día el te hará lo mismo a ti –le dijo el pelirrojo.

El youkai lo miro con furia y lo golpeo en el estomago, dejándolo inconsciente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven detective cerro los ojos esperando por el ultimo golpe, golpe que nunca llego.

-¡Ashra! –grito la voz de Ashara antes de lanzar una esfera de energia que golpeo al ex detective lanzándolo lejos de su victima

-Ashra, ¿estas bien? –le pregunto Mishael tomándolo entre sus brazos

-Mi-misha… -fue lo único que atino a decir el detective

-Vaya, vaya –dijo el vengador levantándose –No esperaba que llegaran tan pronto

-¿Dónde esta Kurama? –gruño Hiei adoptando posición defensiva.

-Tranquilo enano –dijo Gabriel –Ese zorro esta bien… Bueno, al menos esta mejor de lo que ustedes estarán

-Gabriel –hablo Ashara -¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿No te das una idea Asha?

-… No… Por mas que intento no logro comprender, Por qué, no solo un monje, sino también un gran detective y amante de la justicia es capaz de hacer algo tan repugnante y horrible

-Simple mi querida Ashara… Lo hice porque no soportaba verlos tan apegados a esas dos basuras pertenecientes a tan repugnante y asquerosa raza llamada youkais –le respondió –Por eso es que decidí acabar con el pelirrojo –mientras hablaba, la furia de Hiei crecía cada vez mas

-Pero, ¿Por qué lastimar inocentes? –le pregunto Mishael

-Llámenme loco, pero el engañar al "gran y legendario" Youko Kurama, famoso por su inteligencia y astucia, el solo hecho de someterlo, de engañarlo tan fácil, me produjo un enorme placer, sin mencionar lo gratificante que fue profanarlo –Gabriel sonrio –Por cierto Hiei, que bien se sintió estar dentro de el y desgarrar su interior asta hacerlo sangrar…

-Miserable… -gruño Hiei y apunto estuvo de atacar a Gabriel con su espada pero el poder de este se lo impidió

-Eres un youkai malo, malo –dijo con tono burlón -¿Es que nadie te enseño a esperar a que las personas terminen de hablar?

-K-Kisama –gruño el koorime

-¿En que estaba? –se pregunto a si mismo –Así… El haber sido capaz de engañar a ese zorro me lleno de gran emoción y decidí seguir haciéndolo –El monje sonrió –Es como tu me dijiste cuando nos conocimos Ashara, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-El asesino en serie es como una bestia salvaje que disfruta el asesinar y aun mas el saber que sus perseguidores lo siguen y no pueden atraparlo –dijo Ashara

-Así es…

Silencio…

-Respóndeme algo –dijo Ashrael levantándose con ayuda de Mishael -¿Cómo es que tus victimas pierden la memoria al morir, no creo que tu tengas ese poder

-Tienes razón Ashra… Pero ese es un secreto que no pienso contar

-¡Dejen de estar parloteando! –grito Hiei, arto por no poder moverse y por la absurda platica

-Bien, dejare de "parlotear" para acabar con ustedes

-Dudo que puedas con los cuatro –dijo Ashara acomodándose los lentes

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? –le pregunto el ex detective intrigado

-Por lo que he deducido, tu solo puedes utilizar tu solo puedes utilizar tu poder contra un solo enemigo, en cambio te vuelves vulnerable al enfrentarte a mas de dos contendientes, si lo haces tus poderes se vuelven obsoletos.

-Me sorprendes –le dijo el ex detective –Pero temo decirte que eso es solo es parcialmente correcto

-Ja, solo lo dices porque sabes que estas acorralado como la rata que eres –dijo Mishael en tono serio

Para sorpresa del grupo, el hombre sonrio.

-Les mostrare de lo que realmente soy capaz..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno aquí termina el cap 8, disculpen la tardanza nnU


	9. El enfrentamiento, Recuerdos del ayer… E

**Capitulo 9.- El enfrentamiento, Recuerdos del ayer… El final de la amistad**

Gabriel se lanzo contra Hiei, sabiendo que sus ex compañeros no lo atacarían, no porque no lo desearan o porque le tuvieran miedo o porque no lo deseaban, sino porque sabían que el ojirojo no les permitiría ayudarle, después de todo, esta era su batalla y como tal no podían interferir, sin atenerse alas consecuencias claro estaba.

-Ni lo intentes Ashrael –le dijo su compañero tomándolo por los hombros

-Pero Misha… Hiei-san nos necesita

-Esta es su batalla…

-Al menos lo es por el momento

-Hermana

-¿No lo sienten? –les pregunto su líder –Hiei-sama desea matar a Gabriel –dijo sin despegar la mirada de la batalla -Si… interferimos en este momento, lo mas seguro es que terminemos ayudándolo a lograr su cometido.

-no le veo el problema a es –dijo Ashrael –Yo con gusto lo ayudare a logar su cometido

-Y también lo condenarías –dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano de forma fría –Recuerda que Hiei-sama es un youkai y Gabriel…. Un ningen, por tanto si Hiei-sama lo asesina, tendríamos que arrestarlo y llevarlo ante el Reikai para ser condenado

-¡No es justo! –se quejaron ambos chicos

-Creo que en este caso la justicia no tiene cabida…. Esto es mas por sed de venganza

Los "Ángeles" miraron a su líder para luego regresar su mirada ala pelea

-"Gabriel… Si hace años alguien me hubiese dicho que esto terminaría así, jamás lo hubiera creído", cerro los ojos por unos segundos mientras recordaba su primer encuentro.

_ flash back _

_Una joven recién graduada como detective iba acompañada por un hombre de edad madura, de cano cabello, ojos de un tono miel, su piel estaba arrugada y con marcas de edad, pero aun así no dejaba de ser atractivo, era alto y de cuerpo masculino_

_-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto el hombre, esta negó con la cabeza_

_-No sucede nada, es solo… ¿Esta seguro que estaos en la pista correcta?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Bueno… Por que es un templo y dudo que estos monjes sean capaces de cometer un delito._

_-A veces las cosas no son como parecen Ashara –le dijo el hombre dulcemente –El trabajo de un detective es ver mas aya de lo que parece obvio._

_-¿Significa que aquí encontraremos a nuestros asesinos?_

_-Yo no dije eso… Tienes que aprender a no hacer conclusiones apresuradas, recuerda que en tus manos esta que el crimen se resuelva o no._

_La pelirosa se mantuvo en silencio asta que llegaron al final de los escalones, donde fueron recibidos por un monje de edad madura y dos jóvenes._

_-Bienvenidos –les dijo el monje mayor -¿Qué les trae a nuestro humilde templo?_

_El acompañante de ashara metió una de sus manos a su abrigo para sacar su placa y mostrarla a los tres monjes_

_-Buenos días su excelencia… Soy el Detective Takuro Yamara y ella es mi compañera, la detective Bladwerd Ashara venimos a investigar un caso de asesinato_

_-¿Asesinato? –repitió el anciano monje –Debe haber un error, nosotros raramente salimos del templo_

_-Aun así, es nuestro deber investigar_

_-Bien –dijo el anciano –Sin embargo solo usted podrá entrar a algunas partes del templo… Sin ofender señorita –dijo mirándola –Demo, hay lugares a los que ninguna mujer puede ir_

_-Comprendemos –dijo el hombre_

_-Bien en ese caso, Gabriel se quedara con ella, mientras usted hace las investigaciones_

_El aludido tan solo asintió, mientras se acercaba ala joven_

_-Es un gusto conocerla srta. Bladwerd, mi nombre es Gabriel _

_-Un placer –le respondió cortésmente_

_-Acompáñeme por favor –la pelirosa asintió_

_-No esperaba ver a un monje como usted_

_-¿Cómo yo? ¿A que se refiere?_

_-Un occidental_

_-Ya veo n-n_

_-¿Es usted Ingles, ne?_

_-Así es, nací en Inglaterra y vine a este templo cuando cumplí los 15 años –le dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca bajo un cerezo que en ese momento estaba cubierto de flores_

_-Vaya, eso si es increíble, ¿Por qué decidió servir a Buda en vez del dios cristino?, lo siento, creo que eso no es mi asunto_

_-No descuide –dijo el monje sonriendo –Fue porque estando aquí, siento una gran paz y equilibrio, me siento completo, algo que se que no podría sentir siendo un sacerdote cristiano –dijo –Dígame, ¿usted por que quiso ser detective?_

_-Porque mi deseo proteger alas personas, me gustaría ayudar a crear un mundo en que la justicia prevalezca_

_-Me parece un buen sueño n-n espero lo logre_

_-Gracias._

_-¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?_

_-Claro_

_-¿Por qué vinieron al templo?_

_-Buscamos a un asesino serial, lo hemos buscado por varios meses y aun no le hemos podido atrapar_

_-Ya veo…_

_-¿Qué hace tan especial a esa clase de asesinos?_

_-Es por su forma de actuar_

_-¿Ah?_

_- El asesino en serie es como una bestia salvaje que disfruta el asesinar y aun mas el saber que sus perseguidores lo siguen y no pueden atraparlo –dijo tranquilamente_

_Los dos continuaron platicando largo rato y ese día, entre los dos nació una gran amistad._

_ End flash back _

Un fuerte estruendo escucho y una honda expansiva lanzo a los presentes varios metros atrás.

-Maldita sea… -gruño Gabriel levantándose con dificulta

–No te metas en esto –gruño Hiei mirando la espalda de su salvador

-Gabriel… En el nombre del los tres mundos y de la Justicia estas bajo arresto –El ex detective soltó una fuerte carcajada

-No digas estupideces –dijo mirando a su ex camarada, desafiante -¿Crees acaso poder derrotarme? ¿A mi?

-No solo lo creo –dijo colocándose en posición de pelea –Lo se….

-Ashara… Pensaba dejarte vivir un poco mas, pero bueno, tu lo has querido

-ni se te ocurra intervenir onna, esta es mi pelea.

-Hiei-sama, por favor, lo mas importante para usted debe ser buscar a Kurama-sama nosotros nos encargaremos de el

Hiei gruño por lo bajo, sabiendo que ella tenia razón

-Hn, bien, pero luego arreglare cuentas con tigo –dijo mirándola de forma asesina, ella tan solo sonrió

Hiei uso su velocidad y desapareció.

-Ashara, Ashara, ¿Por qué tienes tanto apego por esa basura youkai?

-Esa basura como tú la llamas, son nuestros senseis –dijo molesta -Le debemos mucho y por ello no voy a permitir que sigas ocasionando tantos problemas, como líder de los Ángeles de la Justicia, mi deber es detenerte

Gabriel sonrió con descaro

-Eso quiero verlo

La pelea dio inicio, una pelea en la que habría mas de un perdedor

_**Continuara…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

YoukoSaiyo: Hola!!! Perdón por el SUPER retrazo pero bueno, prometo hacer lo posible por ponerme al corriente, jejeje, a y les tengo una buena noticia (al menos para mi n.nU) Lyz fue secuestrada por alguien a quien llamaremos "La matriarca" y no la veremos en un BUEN tiempo jejeje n.n, ahora la mala (para mi también TT) a falta de ella, la Sargento mal pagada de Andrómeda pasara mas tiempo jorobándome la existencia ¬¬, pero bueno, nos veremos, asta la próxima bye


End file.
